paw_patrolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marshall
Marshall - członek Psiego Patrolu. Jest psem rasy''' dalmatyńczyk'. Jest strasznie niezdarny, ale ty m samym wyjątkowo żartobliwy. Wszyscy bardzo go lubią. Ma 6 ludzkich lat. Marshall jak każdy dalmatyńczyk jest biały w czarne łatki. Posiada żółtą obrożę z motywem ognia. Na akcję zawsze zabiera swój plecak w którym znajduje się między innymi działko wodne. Ubiera się w czerwony strój. Na głowie najczęściej ma strażacki kask. Czasem jest medykiem. OsobowJak wszystkie pieski uwielbia się bawić. Jest przyjacielski. '''Relacje' Rocky Świetnie się dogadują, często bawią się razem. Jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel. Zuma Nawet go lubi. W bazie siedzą koło siebie. Chase Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Są dla siebie jak bracia. Rubble Świetni kumple. Zawsze oglądają razem Apollo Super Psa. Skye Lubią się często się bawią ze sobą . Rosie(postać fanów) Marshall lubi Rosie lecz ma trochę jeszcze do niej żal za odebranie mu funkcji medyka.Rosie bardzo opiekuje się marshallem.Jest w nim zakochana ale on w niej nie Katie Lubi Ją.. Everest - lubi ją , a ona jego Sweetie - nie lubią się . Ciekawostki Marshall twierdzi że ma lęk wysokości, ale Skye dużo razy udowadnia mu że to nie prawda. Marshall to patrolowy ciamajda Jego najlepszy przyjaciel to Chase , są dla siebie jak bracia . Ma legendarny złoty pas w Psiu FU . I jest strażnikiem zwoju. Boi się niedźwiedzi i skunksów . Zabawka 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Zabawka Marshall'a z innymi pieskami aaaapol_pl_Psi-Patrol-20068615-Ambulans-Marshalla-Woz-Strazacki-Auto-z-figurka-2168_4.jpg|Zabawka Marshall'a z karetką aaaapol_pl_Psi-patrol-Figurka-Marshalla-wraz-z-wozem-strazackim-1915_4.jpg|Zabawka Marshall'a z wozem strażackim 51307449 Alt02.jpg Deluxefigures.jpg Spin-Master---PAW-Patrol---Sea-Patrol-Vehicles.jpg 81hQX0xMzdL._SL1500_.jpg PUP FU Marshall.jpg Air rescue MArshall.jpg 21494646_Alt15.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg EMT Marshall.jpg Snowboard Marshall.jpg 999999-778988617618_1.jpg Galeria Marshalla 0.jpg|Marshall i Rubble jako piosenkarze (Odc.Pieski ratują pokaz talentów) Ogon Marshalla trochę się rozmazał, ponieważ chodzi o klatki po kolei Obrazek-Psi-Patrol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 2868$ 57.JPG 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Untitled-1.png Marshall and Zuma.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Lick lick.png Bsk45.png Mer(Other)11.PNG Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Psah18.png Psas23.png PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg Pp3015.png|Marshall w okularach Skye (z odcinka "Marshall sam w bazie" Maxresdefault.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png Wannameetthatdad.png Pp453.png Paw-patrol-season-1-episode-21-now-tv.jpg PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-17-23h32m33s64.png Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Mqdefault.jpg|Drzemka Rubble'a z Marshallem i Rockym Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 215-pups-save-a-friend-full-16x9.jpg Pp1961.png Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG Pp1804.png PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 10632591 392297927594759 4514665495776541863 n.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Marshall Rubble Chase Summer Surfboard.png PAW Patrol Marshall Summer Sunglasses.png Pp1849.png That Should not Count as a Goal.png Pp1250.png Bez tytułu.png 10.png Lc36.png Lc32.png Lc30.png 10932037 885251694858761 388691960 n.jpg PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rocky 2.png|Każdy piesek lata jak nasza Skye!!! PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye.png PAW Patrol Air Pups Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye 3 (1).png Quest_for_the_Crown_63.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_65.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_68.jpg|Marshall i jego nowy plecak ROYAL PAWS.jpg PAW Patrol 2018 Theme Concept Art.png Skye_(Marshall_likes_snowflake_but_he_forgot_something).png PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_Sports_Day_Scene_4.png|Sportowy strój Marshall'a Sniffle_(Marshall).png|Medyk Marshall Wild Ride 25.jpg PAW Patrol 322 Scene 17.png W4s1u.png Royal Throne 38.jpg Royal Throne 59.jpg Royal Throne 102.jpg Royal Throne 110.jpg Royal Throne 107.jpg Royal Throne 21.jpg Royal Throne 3.jpg Royal_Throne_98.jpg Royal_Throne_114.jpg Royal_Throne_68.jpg Royal_Throne_65.jpg Royal_Throne_66.jpg images (30).jpg images (29).jpg images (28).jpg PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_15.png PAW_Patrol_316A_Scene_38.png pic-marshall.png Marshall_searching_for_geese.jpg 26e9f7c1439ef2261ab24e3ca711e5dd.png PAW_Patrol_Marshall_Pups_Save_Apollo.jpg Talenty Śpiewanie Marshall umie śpiewać jednak nie wykorzystuje tego talentu ponieważ jest wstydliwy. Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Dalmatyńczyk Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Nie kot Kategoria:Lubiani Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zaochany Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Rasowiec